Snow White
by K3g4n
Summary: Little did they know it the Whistle characters would soon be launched into a fairytale... Snow White!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi, although I do own copies of the manga. And Snow White was created by Walt Disney, though I do own, and enjoy the video and at one point had several of the Snow White books.

Authors Notes- Yes, I know that this kind of thing has been done a million times. I wanted to try my hand at it. Also I thought that it might be interesting to see how the Whistle characters would work in this kind of situation. Please tell me what you think, any suggestions or constructive criticism is very welcome as I will gratefully take all the help I can get.

* * *

One warm summer day Maiko Kamijo looked out her window to see her teammate, Miyuki Sakurai, walking down the street carrying several bags of groceries. Maiko became almost mad with jealousy thinking of the incredible luck the other girl had. It was unacceptable that Miyuki should have several admirers while she, Maiko, had none. Growling to herself Maiko threw the curtains closed and dashed into her room slamming the door behind her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself. Then, after several deep breaths she walked to the mirror hanging above her nightstand. Taped to the upper right corner of the mirror was a picture of a boy with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also sported a bandanna, several piercings along his ears, and a necklace with a metal wing-like charm dangling from it. Maiko sighed as she gazed at the picture of Shigeki, her secret crush.

"Oh Shigeki," she sighed to the picture. She fantasized that he winked back at her. She giggled, then, hearing the sound of the front door close downstairs and the tell-tale rustle of shopping bags as her mother entered the house, she was reminded of her earlier anger. "Shigeki," she paused unsure of how to say what was on her mind, "Who do you like the best? Me? Or Miyuki?"

Picture Shigeki seemed to deliberate for a moment, then suddenly, "Miyuki of course. She has practicle skills and a brain, unlike you." Maiko stood rooted to the spot for a moment then with a cry of anguish flung herself on the bed. Her body shook with sobs.

On the roof Shigeki chuckled to himself. "Serves her right," he said to himself quietly, "Idolizing me like that, it's not right." Smiling he climbed down the fire escape. He was still chuckling as he reached the bottom. Glancing back up at Maiko's window he hurried away. And ran smack into Sho Kasamatsuri.

"Shige!" Sho cried. Shigeki caught the smaller boy by the elbow just before he hit the ground. "Thanks," Sho said, steadying himself. "What are you doing 'round here?"

"Oh, you know, just this and that." Shige replied, shrugging casually. "Come on Puppy, lets go get some food."

"Sure," Sho said eagerly. And forgeting his earlier confusion he followed Shigeki down the street to food.

* * *

As night fell Maiko woke from her troubled sleep. The smell of her mother's cooking wafted through the house. Rolling over Maiko stared at the ceiling, her eyes still red from crying.

She sniffed, then was overwhelmed with another flow of tears. It was quite some time before she was able to stem the flood. When she had wiped her face Maiko climed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After washing her face she stared into the mirror for a long time.

It was clear that she had been crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy. Her nose continued to dripple some, and she continued sniffing constantly. It was an even longer amount of time before Maiko remembered that the water was still running. In panic she twisted the sink handle too hard and it broke. --Miyuki never would be so clutsy or unresponsible-- she thought. This brought another bout of tears.

Glaring into the mirror with tears running down her face Maiko vowed, "I will rid myself of the competition that is Miyuki Sakurai." Then grabbing a towel she disappeared once more into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki hummed to herself as she walked down the street, the groceries rustling in her arms. Suddenly her shoe caught in a crack in the pavement. She tipped forward but before she had the chance to truly begin to fall someone had already caught her.

She glanced up and immediately felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks. Tatsuya Mizuno stood before her, one hand still on her elbow.

"Here," he said to her, reaching towards the groceries, "let me help you with those."

"Oh... Um, thanks," Miyuki said, blushing even more. Tatsuya reached over and took some of the bags from her.

"Much better," he said, "I can see you now. I don't know how you were able to manage before, I could barely see you. How did you manage to see where you're going?"

Miyuki just shrugged and began walking again, this time taking more care where she put her feet. Tatsuya fell into step next to her continuing to chatter on. Miyuki soon tuned out the words just listening to his voice as they walked.

--How was it possible?-- she mused. Tatsuya Mizuno was one of the cutest boys in school. He was also very much admired. Miyuki had always thought highly of him, he was of course gorgeous, but she had always had her eye on Sho Kazamatsuri. Sho wasn't the tallest or the smartest boy in school, but he had a determination that none could surpass. For this she had been drawn to him much more.

Lately though Sho had been paying more and more attention to her. So had Tatsuya, Teppei, Tsubasa, Seiji, and much to her surprise, Shigeki. --Maybe it's because I've been doing so much better at soccer. I have been trying very hard-- she thought. But that only could explain Sho's actions, he was, after all, drawn to anyone who liked soccer. But Tatsuya? Seiji? Shigeki? She hadn't talked to any of them much.

She realized now that it had been Tatsuya who had been helping her out most at practice. This was unusual. It was normally Yuki, who was captain of the girls team, or Katsuro, whom she talked to only on occasion, who helped her most often.

Miyuki was suddenly jerked out of her mussing by Tatsuya placing his hand on her sholder and halting her. She glanced up at him and, seeing that he was glaring at something or someone, quickly looked to see what he was staring at.

It was Akira. He smirked at Tatsuya as he turned the corner.

Tatsuya continued glaring after him for a few moments, then blew out the breath he had been holding. Miyuki looked back up at him. He smiled down at her apologetically.

"Sorry," he said to her, "He just get's on my nerves."

"It's ok," she answered, "I think he's kinda a creep anyways." That got him to laugh.

He continued to laugh for a very long time. Dropping his hand from her shoulder and placing the groceries on the ground so as not to drop them. Then, finally, he straightened back up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, gasping for air. "I just never expected something of that nature to be said by you." Miyuki stared at him for a long moment, then found herself laughing as well.

The two of them stayed that way, laughing on the street corner, for some time. Then suddenly Tatsuya's watch began beeping. "Oh," he said, looking at his watch.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"I need to get home. My mom's sick and I've been helping her out as much as I can," he answered.

--That's so sweet-- Miyuki thought. -- He needs to go to help his mom.--

"Oh," she said instead, "I'll see you later then."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, "I feel bad leaving you with all of your groceries. You may fall again." Miyuki almost laughed again, but stopped herself when she saw the absolute sincerity in his face. -- He's actually worried. Wow--

"Yeah, it's fine. My house is just around the corner, I think I can make it."

"Oh, ok," Miyuki was shocked to see that he looked almost disappointed. "See you at school then." He picked up the groceries and handed them to her. Then took her chin in his hand. Both of them held very still for a long moment. Then suddenly he sighed and dropped his hand. "Bye" Without waiting for a response Tatsuya took off.

Miyuki stayed, frozen, where she was for some time after. Then she scampered off to her home.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind her she let the groceries fall. She raced to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Seconds later her mother was pounding on the door. "Miyuki? Miyuki, what's wrong?" her mother called through the closed door.

"Nothing mom," Miyuki called back.

"Are you sure? You seemed rather upset. Do you need to talk?" her mom pressed.

"Yes mom, I'm sure. Please just leave me alone, I need to think." Miyuki laid perfectly still until she heard the sound of footsteps fade. Then she walked over to her desk and picked up the picture that was sitting there.

It was a team photo of the boys soccer team at Josui. She stared for a long time at Tatsuya, where he stood in the back, his silky, light brown hair blowing gently across his perfect place.

How long she stood there, looking at that picture it was impossible to tell. Then with a resigned sigh she set it back in it's place. As she left the room, Miyuki glanced back at the picture sitting upright and perfect on her otherwise cluttered and messy desk. A smile hovered about her lips as she slowly pulled the door closed behind her.


End file.
